Treasures
by artisticmusicalwitch
Summary: FIRST STORY SO BE KIND! ALL DIGIX-OVER! What do you think would happen if one of the digidestined (OC) told the others about the value their digimon are to their partners? Read and find out for yourself. It may surprise you how fast they get it.


**DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING! BUT MY OC(s).**

_meh_

**SAM (OC) POV**

Treasures are something special or mean a lot to you. But sometimes you just don't know it, until it's too late. That's what happens to us digidestined. We don't realize what our digimon partners and friends mean until it's too late, whether our friends move away or we lose our partners. But this story is about how I tell all the digidestined and their digimon exactly that. Well this is NOT going to be easy, at all.

_meh_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Alright does anyone know why where here?" asked Kouji. "Kouji!" said Kouichi. "What! I'm just saying Sam asked us all to come here at 1:30, but yet she's not even here yet. "countered Kouji. Before anyone could say anything else Sam came in to view.

"About time you showed up," Kouji complained. "Well excuse me for having to be dragged to a meeting in Interspace plus my flight was delayed," countered Sam who lived in America, but comes back to Highton View Terrace district in Japan every summer.

"What do you mean you were dragged?" asked Kazu. "I mean Dan dragged me to a Brawlers meeting when I'm not even a Brawler," replied Sam "But let's get back to business shall we?"

"Which is what exactly?" asked Marcus. "Someone impatient," said Sam "Did everyone bring what I asked?" One by one everyone said yes they did. Sam asked them to bring what they treasured the most along with their partners, friends and digivices.

"Good then we can get started," begun Sam "Why I asked that that what I did was to help with what I'm about to say." "Again which is what exactly?" complained Marcus who was leaning against a nearby tree. "I'm getting to that part idiot so let me talk" countered Sam with a glare to go with it.

"Treasures are something special or mean a lot to you, right?" Everyone nodded. "But you don't realize what they truly mean until you lose them, right?" Again everyone nodded.

"What are you getting at Sam?" asked Thomas. "Well think about it in a digidestined sort of way, meaning seeing the digimon as treasures," replied Sam "If the digigates had to close and we had to say good-bye to the digimon then we would have lost our closest friends and the link we have with each other and maybe even our friendship as well, but that part is just a theory."

Everyone thought about it for a few minutes then Izzy said "You know Sam your right the digimon mean as much to us as our treasures do." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

_meh_

**SAM POV**

Well that was easier than I thought it would but in three weeks I go back to Bakugan City in California. But for now I'm gonna enjoy being where I belong with MY friends instead of being stuck with the Brawlers, even though my little brother is one of them.

_meh_

**3 WEEKS LATER**

**NORMAL POV**

"Where is she I thought her plane was supposed to land an hour ago?" asked Dan complainingly. "Calm down Daniel, she texted you remember she said her plane was delayed again," said Drago Dan's Bakugan partner. "I know, but it still should've been here by now!" yelled Dan in frustration.

Just then Shun spotted Sam's plane and said to Dan "Here's the plane now Dan, I can see it coming down the runway." "Really?!" Dan asked excitedly. "Yes Dan really," answered Shun calmly.

After a long wait Dan spotted Sam and went up to her to welcome her home once again. "Finally your home," said Dan. "You're always impatient Daniel," said Sam "Now let's go home so life can go on. "

On the way home, after dropping of Shun at his house, all was quite between the Kuso siblings, Drago, and Sam's digimon. Until "Sam what's wrong you always seem mad when you're here but when you go to Highton View Terrace you're like you should be," said Dan. "I don't belong here Dan" replied Sam "I belong in Highton View Terrace, because that's where MY friends are and YOUR friends don't really seem to care." "Shun does and so the original Brawlers," countered Dan. "That's where your wrong kiddo I don't even think Shun cares anymore," said Sam "And besides I'm not even a Brawler anymore."

After that Dan just shut up and started thinking about what Sam said. _How can I prove to Sam that the others care I know Shun does care, I'll ask the others about it at the meeting tomorrow. _Soon they arrived home and after the hugs for their parents Sam just went up to her room and started to unpack so she could sleep as long as she could.

"You know they care Sam," said Pacifamon, Sam's digimon partner. "They don't act like it," replied Sam "I don't belong with the Brawlers anymore anyway so what's the point." "You'll get Leonidas back Sam," said Pacifamon "You got me back didn't you?" "Yeah I did," replied Sam "Your right I will get him back someday I just have to wait for him to come back."

**THE END**


End file.
